Trust In Yourself
by goldnote
Summary: Faramir gives Eoywen a choice: stay with him or leave for the hope of Aragorn's love. Rated T. One Shot.


_I wrote this several months ago on a whim, never thinking of publishing it on the web, but here it is. It's a sappy little one shot, but I think it has some character to it! I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings, by the way. _

* * *

**Trust In Yourself**

"Why do you sit there, so silent?"

Eowyen continued to stare out the window, twisting the fabric of her dress with restless fingers. The setting sun cast deep orange rays across the room, across her long hair, across her weary face. Deep azure clouds did the best they could to hide the sun's rays during it's few final minutes, but failed and continued to fail. Eowyen did not shut her eyes against the blinding light, letting it sting and burn. Tears formed in her eyes in her refusal to blink and the princess of Rohan made certain her chin was held high as he walked into the room.

"Do you have nothing to say to me?" Faramir asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged defiantly in protest of his touch. "Why do you sit here with not a word on your tongue?"

"Why must I speak?" she replied, trying to keep her lips from trembling as she formed the words. "I have words in my mind, all of them fighting to be let loose. What does it matter if I speak them aloud or not?"

"Because keeping those words inside can ruin you."

"Nothing can ruin me except his departure."

He followed her gaze out the window and into the courtyard of stone where the Ranger, the elf, and the dwarf stood together, their words failing to float on the evening breeze to where he could hear them speak. He watched as the dwarf struggled to mount his horse, the steed pawing angrily at the ground as the dwarf fell with a clash of weapons and armor. The elf laughed merrily and helped his friend to his feet. The Ranger stood silently, watching the two, a faint look of amusement coming over his kingly features. With that being the closest to a smile he had seen from Aragorn in a great while, Faramir smiled as well, looking to Eowyen.

There was no smile on her face, however, only a deep sense of frustration and confusion coming from the plainswoman. Every move Aragorn made, Eowyen focused and thought and a flood of emotion always clashed inside. The sense of restlessness and longing was so strong that Faramir had to pace the length of the room several times before returning to the window with Eowyen, who stood like a pillar of ice, cold and untouched. He could hardly tell she was a real person if it were not for the look in her eyes. Nothing like ice could exude such an eternal longing for what it could not have.

Aragorn mounted his horse last, Legolas and Gimli mounting their steed and leading the way out of the city. Eowyen parted her lips as if to speak, but closed them quickly as Aragorn took a final look toward the palace, toward Eowyen, the shadow in the window. Faramir shifted his shoulders uncomfortably and looked down to the ground, watching the orange rays gradually fade away, the clouds winning the battle and closing out the last bit of light before nightfall as the Ranger rode away.

"You know what you need to do, Eowyen. You know what you need to do to end the suffering he causes you."

"But I am bound by another. His love for me is what keeps me back, for his sake alone."

"You mean me?"

Faramir closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Eoywen's words echoing in his head.

"Trust in yourself, Eowyen. Seek what you need to be happy and take it."

"I cannot."

"You can, now, because I release you from my love. I no longer care for you, I no longer want you by my side. I do not want you with me if it will make you unhappy."

Eowyen didn't give Faramir a parting glance as she ran out of the room and down to the stables, leaving the young prince standing alone as the shadows of twilight filled the room. He didn't need to look out of the window to know she was leaving; he could hear the galloping footsteps of her horse as she followed the Ranger, the one she loved, leaving the one who loved her.

* * *

_There we are! Thank you very much for reading and please leave me a review!!! Thanks!_


End file.
